1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device such as digital camera and mobile phone to which a strap gripped by a user can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a perspective view seen from a rear surface of a conventional mobile device, specifically, a mobile phone, and FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view cut along a plane including line A-A at one part of FIG. 6.
A case body (7) is configured by overlapping a front cabinet (70) and a rear cabinet (71), and a strap attachment piece (73) arranged on the front cabinet (70) is projected from an opening (72) opened at the rear cabinet (71). A pass-through hole (74) is formed at a distal end of the strap attachment piece (73) at a site positioned on the outer side of the rear cabinet (71), and a strap (4) or a string body is attached to the pass-through hole (74). When the strap (4) is pulled, the strap attachment piece (73) bends in a direction of an arrow B, and the strap attachment piece (73) pushes the rear cabinet (71) to closely attach to the front cabinet (70). The front cabinet (70) and the rear cabinet (71) are thus less likely to be detached.
Other than the above conventional examples, various structures for attaching the strap (4) have been proposed. However, miniaturization is desired for such type of mobile device, and the location of attaching the strap (4) is sometimes narrow. Most cabinet of the mobile device is made of synthetic resin, and thus if the location of attaching the strap (4) is narrow, the strength of the relevant location may not be maintained.
The present invention provides a mobile device capable of maintaining the strength at the location of attaching the strap even if such location is narrow.